Systems such as vehicles generally have lighting systems. Lighting systems in vehicles include interior lighting for providing aesthetic lighting and informative visual output and exterior lighting such as head lights and tail lights.
Existing lighting systems are generally visible to a user even when the lighting system is unilluminated. The visible presence of a lighting system in a vehicle may be aesthetically appealing or may prevent other objects from being visible through the lighting system.